


Dreamless

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Marking, More smut than fluff, Multi, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kuroo can't help his staring.He feels like a third-wheel.Sawamura has this tilt to his lips despite his supposed exasperation over Bokuto's excited antics, and Kuroo feels like he's intruding on something really intimate when Bokuto grins and takes Sawamura's hand, ready to pull him up to the next brightly-coloured stall.But then he grabs Kuroo's, too.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Dreamless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourlemonblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlemonblue/gifts).



> I... got carried away. That's all. (Sorry not sorry).
> 
> Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day Luka! (I guess you can consider it a birthday present too? It's long enough to be both I think lol)

Kuroo can't help his staring.

He feels like a third-wheel. 

Sawamura has this tilt to his lips despite his supposed exasperation over Bokuto's excited antics, and Kuroo feels like he's intruding on something really intimate when Bokuto grins and takes Sawamura's hand, ready to pull him up to the next brightly-coloured stall. 

But then he grabs Kuroo's, too. 

\- 

"You coulda taken me on a date first~." Kuroo purrs, alcohol thrumming in his veins as he leans closer to Sawamura, cheeks burning and breath hot. 

"What was today, then?" Sawamura asks, leaning even closer, and Kuroo's mind short-circuits. He's suddenly very sober when he notices Sawamura's gaze low on his face, and he finds himself looking at Sawamura's lips, too, plump and wet from the alcohol. 

Bokuto whistles from across the table, and Sawamura takes one glance across to him, grinning before he closes that thin distance of air, stealing a quick kiss from Kuroo's lips. That one, quick kiss, turns Kuroo's entire body into a furnace, and then a second kiss melts him, especially when Sawamura's thick tongue traces over his lower lip and slinks into his mouth. 

Kuroo can see, from the corner of his eye, that Bokuto is watching intently, hand tight around his cup, before he closes his eyes and focuses on the way Sawamura fills his mouth, tasting the alcohol in his saliva. If he weren't so tipsy, perhaps he would’ve pulled back, would’ve questioned what was going on - scratch that, he definitely wouldn’t have - but he instead lets him, tilting his head slightly when he feels a hand in his hair. 

It’s too soon, when Sawamura pulls back panting, and when Kuroo re-opens his eyes he can see that he, too, is blushing - a deep red painted over his tanned cheeks. “Koutarou and I are wondering…” Sawamura begins, licking his lips and glancing over to Bokuto, prompting Kuroo to do the same. 

Bokuto’s lips open and close a few times, and Kuroo, despite his lightheadedness - or rather,  _ because _ of his lightheadedness - wants them on him, too. “If…” Bokuto pauses to take another sip of alcohol, and Kuroo can see pink coating his cheeks as well, and it’s breathtaking, “If you would be our… boyfriend.” 

\- 

Boyfriend is a fun term, and even though they had asked the question, even though he had said yes, he knows how charged it was - perhaps more sexually than emotionally - and so he doesn’t keep his hopes up. Either way, he knows whatever happens tonight will be amazing, whatever happens tonight he will never forget, he will make the most of and treasure. 

They make to the room with haste, although Bokuto steals a quick kiss from Kuroo’s lips on the way, clearly impatient, maybe feeling left out that Sawamura got a kiss and he didn’t. Bokuto is a little rougher in his approach, pushing Kuroo up against a wall to stake his own claim on his mouth, a little clash of teeth, too. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted to do that.” Bokuto says when he moves back, pupils so blown that Kuroo can only see a thin ring of the gold of Bokuto’s irises. 

“Me too…” Kuroo admits, sounding far less composed than he’d have liked. His voice rasps, and Bokuto picks up on that, taking his forearm and pulling him down the corridor with a wicked glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. In such a situation, Sawamura doesn’t chide them for rushing, following with just as much hurry. 

Slinking less-than-composed into their hotel room, Bokuto aims right for the bed - as straight-forward as ever - while Sawamura has the mind to shut and lock the door behind him. Kuroo would is used to being pretty responsible himself, but he can’t in this moment, not with the throbbing of his erection at Bokuto’s strength, his man-handling. He can’t help it, when he feels his entire world spin, and that Bokuto’s grip on his forearm is the only thing that grounds him. 

There’s so much urgency to Bokuto’s movements, when the grip on Kuroo’s arm moves to his shoulder, to both of them. With wide eyes, Kuroo watches the hungry expression on Bokuto’s face, the tongue that runs over his lips to wet them. He’s entranced, panting from the run and the rush, blood pumping around his body so fast his head spins. Kuroo’s lips tremble, like he’s forgotten how to speak. 

“Calm down, Koutarou…” Sawamura’s deep, rumbling voice coils around them. There’s a commanding tone to it, despite its softness, and it sends heat dripping down Kuroo’s spine, melting any tension he had left and  _ oh _ how he’s ready for it to be directed at him. It seems to do something similar for Bokuto, although he seems somewhat reluctant to let go of Kuroo’s shoulders. That’s until Sawamura’s hands curl around his waist and gently pulls him back, head hooked over his shoulder. “Let us know… If it gets too much.” 

Kuroo’s mouth opens to say something, but he ends up just nodding, eyes fixed on the way Sawamura's eyes flash satisfaction when he does so. He wonders how wrecked he looks already, how desperate he seems when his chest heaves, panting hot air between them. Then Sawamura turns his head to kiss Bokuto, hand sliding into his hair and holding his head in position to take his mouth as thoroughly as he had Kuroo's earlier. His hand slips into Bokuto's trousers, causing him to make a high-pitched noise into Sawamura's mouth, Adam's apple bobbing. 

Nowhere's best to look, Kuroo can't decide if it's where their mouths are slotted together, or where Sawamura's hand disappears into Bokuto’s waistband, or the deep brown eyes he knows are boring into him, watching his every movement. There’s a loud smack of lips when they break apart. Bokuto is panting, chest heaving with every quick breath, and Kuroo is forced to look up when Sawamura speaks, his voice now raspy on top of everything else, sending shudders through him. “Get on the bed.” 

There’s almost no hesitation, as Kuroo instantly sits down on the bed, curling his fingers into the sheets. “Daichi,” Bokuto rasps, turning his head to plant open-mouthed kisses over his cheek, tongue flicking out to lick at his skin, “Watch me undress him.” 

Sawamura licks his lips, slipping his hand from Bokuto’s crotch as Bokuto steps forwards, closer, closer, until Kuroo is forced to lie back onto the bed. His eyes are so restless, like he’s inspecting every inch of his face, black eclipsing gold. “Koutarou…” Kuroo breathes, unable to see anything else but him in his vision, unable to feel anything else but him on top of him. 

“See you’ve lost that cocky attitude.” Sawamura says from somewhere behind the weight on top of him, and Kuroo can’t deny that… He doesn’t have enough blood in his brain to form a witty response. All of that is concentrated in his cock, hard and straining. 

It's not like that for long, not when Bokuto starts stripping him, fingers curling in his waistband to pull off his trousers and boxers. The sting that comes with the quick drag of fabric rips a loud groan from Kuroo's mouth, hips chasing the feeling. 

Bokuto is  _ heavy _ , that's no secret. His weight on top of Kuroo, straddling him. Kuroo's entire body burns alight under the scrutiny of Bokuto's eyes, turning his head away when Bokuto grins. "You're so hard, Tetsurou." 

The way Bokuto says those words doesn't help, somewhat patronising yet under hot breath as if he's just as excited, and Kuroo huffs a breath before biting his lip. "You sound so surprised,  _ Koutarou _ ," Kuroo teases, although his voice is just as breathy, "You gotta be the same. I wanna see you." 

Bokuto groans, but doesn't provide. The hands firm on his hips keeping him still travel beneath his shirt to slide it up his body, broad palms sliding over his skin to reveal inch after inch of muscle. "You first." 

As selfish in bed as out. 

Kuroo forgets the mental image of seeing Bokuto naked when Sawamura - who's very real and  _ very _ naked - moves back into view, in favour of watching him kneel next to him. Sawamura then wraps a hand around himself, tongue bitten between his lips and strokes himself a few times before he leans forward to press kisses to Bokuto's neck. 

The eye-contact breaks, and Kuroo is left open-mouthed, panting as he watches Sawamura suck a mark into Bokuto's neck. Sitting back on Kuroo’s thighs, Bokuto allows him more room, whining on what Kuroo imagines is a harsh bite. Watching from the bed, Kuroo curls his fingers in the sheets, licking his lips at the way Bokuto shudders and rolls his hips on top of him. “Daichi,” Bokuto moans, biting his lip. His brow furrows as he shuts his eyes, a drop of sweat falling to Kuroo’s stomach, “Fuck-” 

It’s that word that prompts Sawamura to move back as Bokuto moves to take his shirt off. Kuroo can’t help staring at the contortion in his shoulders as he slides it over his head, his arms that throw it harder than necessary to the floor. He swallows seeing his chest, the stunning carving of his stomach muscles. They move with the undulation of his hips. Bokuto doesn’t stop rocking them, staring at Kuroo as he places a hand on his stomach and runs a hand through his own hair. 

He’s showing off, tongue bitten between in teeth, poking through his lips. “Like what you see, Tetsurou?” He grunts, and there’s a maddeningly smug grin on his face, “Kitten?” 

Kuroo is about to protest the nickname, despite the flush that it gives him, but Bokuto grips his cock, forcing out nothing but a strangled yelp. “Kou-tarou!” He groans, throwing his head back and arching from the bed. His arms shake with the grip he holds the sheets in but Bokuto doesn’t relent, grinning wildly. 

Bokuto’s grip is strong, almost painful when he pumps his cock slowly, forcing open-mouthed moans from his strained throat. Sawamura appears back in his swimming vision, grinning. It’s  _ scary _ when Sawamura looks at him like that, a rare mischievous glint in his eyes. "We’ve been waiting for so long to fuck you, Tetsurou,” he says, deep voice rattling Kuroo’s bones. 

Kuroo can’t stop the way he whines at Bokuto’s fist twisting firmly, gasping for air. “Then what… the fuck... are you waiting for now?” He asks, not at all as cocky as he’s trying to sound. As Sawamura grins, he knows he could tell that, too. Kuroo can’t even bring himself to care how smug both of them seem, he’s been tormented by the two of them being so close, so touchy for so long. Now he wants them, too, he wants both of them to touch him, no matter how much it takes. 

He’s already lost his sanity, what’s his dignity, too? 

“So you  _ do _ want us to fuck you?” Bokuto asks, and if Kuroo wasn’t so driven out of his mind, he would’ve picked up on the teasing tone. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes.” He pants, wincing when Bokuto’s hand leaves his cock, weight leaving him soon after. 

It's somewhat of a relief, given some breathing room, able to watch as Bokuto strips off his trousers. That is until Sawamura blocks his view, but Kuroo hasn't got time to lament. Bokuto's muscles are stunning, but so are Sawamura's. 

Kuroo can't believe his luck. 

From supposedly third-wheeling for two of his best friends to ending up in bed with them. As their  _ boyfriend _ . 

He can't help but feel a twinge of longing for that to be true. Maybe they'll wake up and expect him to leave… 

"You seem distant, Tetsurou, you still with us?" Sawamura's voice cuts through his thoughts. When Kuroo looks up to his face, he can see his smirk, although he's entirely sure he's still concerned. "We haven't even got to the good bit yet…" 

Taking over from Bokuto's spot, Sawamura moves to straddle Kuroo's stomach, thighs so prominent either side of him with his cock standing dark and proud between them. Kuroo's mouth waters. Fuck, he wants to be here forever. "Daichi…~" he starts, raking his eyes obviously over his body. His smirk weakens as Sawamura brushes his hair from his face, pinning it back as he leans forward. 

"Yes, kitten?" 

It's like Sawamura  _ knows _ that would steal his next words, leaning in to kiss him, hot and wet. 

It's impossible not to touch him now, sliding his hands up Sawamura's warm thighs to his hips, groaning when he bites on his lower lip, tugging on it less than gently. "You're all talk, aren't you, Tetsurou?" 

"So what if I am?" Kuroo asks, trying to ignore the fact that Sawamura's breath heats up the skin of his jaw, down his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. Kuroo knows that whenever he opens his mouth, Sawamura will sink them in. "Fuck it-" 

The pain is worth it, when he realises that whether tonight is just tonight, or if it's forever, he'll at least have the evidence of this… at least... for a little while. Through blurry eyes, head tipped back to give Sawamura room to mark his neck, Kuroo follows Bokuto's movements, and he almost wants to whine at the loss of being here, covered by Sawamura hard and hot above him. 

Maybe he hasn't been touched in this way for a long time, hasn't been given what he's needed, maybe that's why he's already so breathless. 

And after so much yearning, he has four hands on him, pulling him up from the bed so they can move him how they want. It's surreal, how strong they are, how their hands are attentive and firm and warm, and even before they've finished, Kuroo knows how they want him. 

"You coulda jus'  _ said _ you wanted me ass up~." Kuroo teases with a grin. It's what he does best, as he slinks - still with guiding hands - on his hands and knees, back arched inward. 

"Good to know you've still got some motor function." Sawamura says gruffly at his back, hands heavy on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into them. 

Kuroo grins, and tosses a wicked look over his shoulder as Bokuto moves in front of him, hand slipping into his hair. "You won't soon, Tetsurou. Once we're done." 

With a gasp, Kuroo's head is tipped up, ripping his gaze from Sawamura, and Bokuto's lips smash roughly back into his, teeth clacking. Kuroo groans in pain as his lips throb, but as Bokuto begins to soothe him with his tongue, he revels in it, and the way nothing is held back. Bokuto is just that enthusiastic, and Kuroo's body shudders at how rough he must be. 

Oh, how he can't wait to be fucked by Bokuto. 

With the rough hand in his hair, pulling it tight in Bokuto's fist, Kuroo feels unable to move, entire head guided where Bokuto wants it, currently to claim his mouth with his thick tongue. 

It's so distracting, head dizzying from lack of oxygen, that Kuroo only registers the hot trail Sawamura's hands leave down his hips to his ass once Bokuto pulls back to give him air. Gasping, Kuroo curls his fingers into the sheets and lowers the top half of his body so he leans on his arms instead. From this angle, he knows he's presenting himself, he knows Sawamura can see his hole, and something giddy lights up in his chest. 

He hasn't been fucked in a long time, and he can't wait to be broken in again, spread and opened up and filled. "Daichi," he whispers as Bokuto settles in front of him, gifting a view of his lap. 

"Go on, Kitten, what do you want?" Bokuto asks, tipping Kuroo's head up to meet his eyes. There's a delightfully smug, waiting expression on his face, and Kuroo hates how much it makes him heat. "Tell me what you want Daichi to do to you, Tetsurou." 

Sawamura's breath ghosts over his hole, thumbs slipping between his ass cheeks to pull them apart and give himself better access. His mouth must be close, and Kuroo would move back if not for the way Bokuto's gaze keeps him frozen. 

Blushing, Kuroo meets Bokuto's expression with one sporting a grin, lips curled up as he drawls, "I want him to fuck me. With his tongue, his fingers, his cock. I want to feel him inside me even when he's finished, so I know just who I belong to." 

"You don't  _ just _ belong to Daichi, Tetsurou," Bokuto growls, hand tightening in his hair, "I get you after him, sloppy seconds all to myself." 

Kuroo licks his lips, grin never fading. "Second, huh? Did you lose a bet or something?" 

A huff of breath over his ass has Kuroo shuddering, hole twitching beneath a sensation so light. He can't tell if it's humour or exasperation, but it doesn't matter when Sawamura still doesn't move forward, thumbs teasing so lightly around his rim. However, Bokuto leans forward to speak closer, voice low. "Why  _ wouldn't _ I want to use you while you're so out of your mind with need?" He asks, breath ghosting in his ear and causing him to shudder, "After Daichi's done with you and you're begging  _ me _ to let you come?" 

The entire prospect has Kuroo flush deeper, and there's only a second to breathe, chest heaving with pure need, before Sawamura's tongue presses against his perineum. Kuroo flinches at the contact, warm and wet at his ass, body unable to pull away from the sensation where Sawamura's hands keep him still. 

He has no doubt that he'll be pushing back, soon. "That's it, you get what you ask for, Kitten." Bokuto says, hand moving from Kuroo's chin to his own cock, curling around it and shuddering as he strokes himself. "I wanna see you wrecked." 

A moan escapes Kuroo's mouth as Daichi licks a stripe from his balls all the way to his hole, gritting his teeth as it spasms under the ministrations of his tongue. "Daichi-" He groans, sliding his eyes shut as he silently begs for more than the swift, firm swirl of his tongue around his rim, the flat swipe right over his hole jerking him forward, hips bucking into the air beneath him. 

There's a smack of lips as Sawamura pulls from Kuroo's backside, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. "If you don't have anything intelligent to say - which is never - do Koutarou a favour, hmm?" Sawamura says, patronising, infuriating, and Kuroo can't say anything before Bokuto tugs his hair, pulls his head forward. 

"What a good idea~." 

As soon as Sawamura's tongue is back on him, Kuroo huffs a breath straight into Bokuto's lap, ghosting hot breath over his leaking cock. He doesn't have to do anything himself, doesn't have to think before Bokuto pulls him so his lips line up with the head of his cock. "You sure you can last long enough to fuck me, too?" Kuroo sneers, before opening his mouth to flick his tongue against the tip of Bokuto's cock. 

Kuroo's good at this. He's no stranger to blow jobs, giving or receiving, and he hopes to give Bokuto an experience he'll never forget. The first shudder racks Bokuto's body when he fits his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue in time with Sawamura's around his twitching rim. " _ You're _ the one who's going to have to worry about  _ lasting _ , Tetsurou." 

It's true, how much his cock is leaking when Sawamura seems to be content with not entering him… Their patience seems to be outweighing his own at the moment. 

Bokuto doesn't seem too keen on fucking his face just yet, hand more guiding than controlling, and it gives Kuroo a chance to tease as he begins to unconsciously rock his hips back into Sawamura's tongue. He slides his open mouth over the sides of Bokuto's cock, tongue flicking out to catch his salty precome while Bokuto rolls his balls in his palm and pants loudly. He's so shameless. 

The rhythm of Sawamura's tongue changes as Kuroo starts to pant, the tip of the muscle firmly pressing against his rim before thrusting in too easily. 

Kuroo moans loudly around Bokuto's cock, where his lips are closed around the head, and arches his back inward as he pulls off. "Ah- Ah," He gasps, moan high in the back of his throat. 

"Magic, isn't it?" Bokuto says, voice melted from the pleasure Kuroo had been teasing him with. It's such a relaxed tone of voice for Bokuto, and it doesn't help with Kuroo's heightened arousal. "The way Daichi can loosen you up with only his tongue, can fill you up with it, can drive you crazy with it?" 

Kuroo can tell Bokuto is talking from his experience, his wistful yet thick tone cutting through Kuroo's moans to his ears, and he finds it in himself to agree, nodding as Sawamura curls his tongue against his walls. He needs more... Fingers, his cock- _ anything _ , at this point, as a drop of sweat falls from his brow and he curls his fingers into the sheets to push back again. "Please…" He groans, head falling between his shoulders, "Daichi I need more if you got it?" 

Kuroo  _ swears _ he can feel Sawamura smile against him, despite his tongue thrusting in and out of him in a constant, infuriating rhythm, and he groans again. "You'll have to be more specific." 

"Fuck, Daichi, I want your fingers, please… I need your cock… I need  _ more _ ." Kuroo pleads through panted breaths, and his begging gets him what he wants. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Kitten?" 

Sawamura's voice sounds wrecked rasping in his throat, but Kuroo can't focus on that when he's suddenly been left so achingly empty. "Please…" He whines, lifting his heavy head to look over his shoulder. 

"You beg so cute, Tetsurou. I could get very used to you being so obedient~." Sawamura drawls, raking the pads of his fingers up and down Kuroo's flanks before gesturing to Bokuto. While Bokuto leans over to grab lube from the bedside table, Sawamura pets Kuroo's sides and back, leaving hot trails with his fingers. "Makes a nice change, knocking you down a few pegs." 

Bokuto tosses the bottle of lube to Sawamura and he catches it, clicking the cap open. Kuroo doesn't appreciate being left empty, the air cooling Sawamura's saliva on his ass unpleasant. He huffs impatiently, and Bokuto's hand threads back into his hair. "Got something to say?" 

"Not at all~." Kuroo says and he looks up at Bokuto, smirking. 

"Good." 

This roughness is something Kuroo loves in Bokuto, the way he doesn't even hesitate to push Kuroo down on his cock without checking he's ready. The power he commands along with Sawamura is all-consuming, and he's fine with them taking him into ecstacy with them. 

With the hand in Kuroo's hair now pushing him to deep-throat, he can't pull back to moan when a lubed finger presses against his hole, sliding in easily thanks to Sawamura's tongue-fucking. With slick sounds, Sawamura slides his finger in and out, reaching further, curling against his insides and forcing out muffled moans around Bokuto's cock. 

Bokuto lets Kuroo pull back to the head of his cock, allowing him to catch his breath. It only takes a moment before Kuroo figures out why, when there's a second finger nudging inside him, pressing into his entrance next to the first. 

"You're tight, Tetsurou…" Sawamura says, a hint of surprise in his voice. He pulls out his fingers and thrusts them back in together, and as if he'd shoved him, Kuroo rocks forward with a moan, only to push back when Sawamura pulls them back. 

"And eager." Bokuto says, and Kuroo can tell he's grinning. However, Kuroo has the upper hand, he's got Bokuto's cock in his mouth, and it's easy to stop him being so smug. Despite Sawamura finding a torturous rhythm with his fingers that have him rocking into, to chase the sweet pleasure he wrings, Kuroo slides his mouth down Bokuto's cock in a single, smooth motion. 

Gasping, Bokuto grips Kuroo's hair  _ hard _ , making him wince and forcing unshed tears to track down his cheeks. "Tetsurou!" Bokuto moans, hips bucking, as if he could drive his cock any further down his throat. 

Sawamura's fingers don't slow. In fact, in his haze of lack of oxygen, he feels Sawamura pressing in another finger, his third, and he moans weakly around Bokuto's cock before wrenching his head back to catch his breath. Luckily, Bokuto has the mind to let go of his head, and Kuroo pulls off with an almost comical pop. Panting, he looks up at Bokuto, a grin spreading as he licks his lips. "Yes, Koutarou?" He asks innocently, tear-webbed eyelashes fluttering. 

Bokuto's face is a picture, flushed red as he looks down at Kuroo, but Kuroo has a job to do, yet again mouthing the sides of his cock, lapping up his own slick saliva. "You won't be grinning soon." Bokuto warns, but it's through a strained throat. Kuroo can tell he had probably been close, but it was his own fault. 

Feeling smug, he doesn't expect the heat shooting up his spine and forcing him to buck forward again. Up until now, Sawamura had been slowly working in his third finger, but now he's fucking all three into him, other hand digging hard into his hip to stop him moving, stop him chasing his pleasure. 

Gasping and moaning, Kuroo rests his head on Bokuto's thigh as Sawamura drives his fingers into him over and again. He doesn't know how long he'll last like this, but Bokuto gives him something to focus on, placing his hand on his head to tilt it to his dripping cock. There's something soft to it, despite Bokuto's usual roughness. 

The back of Kuroo's throat still stings, he's not used to something as big as Bokuto. After all, Kuroo doesn't let people he doesn’t trust get so far as to fuck his throat. Besides, it was his plan in the first place. Now, when he latches his lips to the side of his cock, sucking and licking softly at the base as Sawamura forces his body to rock, he has no regrets.

It becomes torturous, the slick slide against his walls, like he's never getting anything more. That's why Kuroo starts trying to push against Sawamura's firm grip, whining when Sawamura pulls his fingers out entirely. "Please," he gasps, smugness long gone, "Fuck me, Daichi…" 

"Took you long enough," Sawamura says, breathless like he's just as desperate. Kuroo doesn't have the strength to try and look behind him to check. He wants to see Sawamura's face, his features pinched in desperation, his flushed cheeks and shining, red lips. 

The thought alone is enough for Kuroo to groan, hole twitching to be filled. He continues his duties to Bokuto's cock, if only because his demanding grip reminds him, pulling and tugging his hair as he wishes. "Gonna take Daichi's cock now, Kitten, like you begged for?" 

Kuroo moans affirmation, tracing a vein of Bokuto's cock with his tongue from base to tip, before closing his mouth back over the head of his cock while Sawamura's hands slide up Kuroo's flanks, bed dipping behind him as he moves into position. "Hmm," Sawamura hums, gravel in his throat, "Ready, Kitten?" He asks, a hand leaving him before he can even answer. 

The hand on Kuroo's side tightens in a wordless warning to stay still, and he does, desperate to be filled again. With a jerk of Sawamura's hips, he guides his cock in, rocking slowly until he bottoms out. Kuroo shamelessly bucks back toward him. Even though he feels so full already, he wants more, "Faster, Daichi." He moans around Bokuto's girth, sliding down it in rhythm to how Sawamura sets the pace. 

Sawamura divulges, draping over his back and holding his sides to drive into him faster, harder, hooking his head over Kuroo's shoulder to moan into his ear. "That better, Tetsurou? Finally stuffed full?" 

Kuroo is gripping the bedsheets so hard, he's sure he'll never be able to move his fingers again. Every thrust is hot, shooting pleasure up his spine with every graze to his prostate. Letting his eyelids flutter shut, Kuroo pushes back just as hard as Sawamura pushes forward, lost in the sensation he'd been craving for so long. 

Lips press to Kuroo's shoulder, then a tongue flicking over his sweat. "You ours now, Tetsurou?" 

There's no hesitation in Kuroo’s voice, a simple whine around Bokuto's cock as he pulls back to suck on the head. Bokuto's hips jerk, and only then does Sawamura bite down on the flesh of Kuroo's shoulder, shooting pain through him that only mixes with the pleasure and forces a cry from his throat. "He is." Bokuto says, but Kuroo can barely register it over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. 

He wants to be loved by them, claimed by them, not just for tonight but every night. 

Sawamura continues his brutal pace, the slap of skin cutting through the soft sounds of Kuroo's muffled moans and Sawamura's panting. "You take Daichi so well, Kitten," Bokuto praises, hand now setting a pace of his own for Kuroo's mouth, one that cuts off his air occasionally, leaving him dizzy. 

Trails of heat spark over his body when Sawamura's hands wander over it through a sheen of sweat - his chest, his stomach, over his hips and back up his flanks. "You feel so good," Sawamura says, and Kuroo isn't sure if he means inside or out, but he doesn't care when his cock is still left neglected beneath him, "I'm going to fill you like you asked, Kitten." Sawamura drawls playfully, fingers dancing over his skin. 

"You want it, don't you?" Bokuto asks, pulling Kuroo off of his cock roughly to let him speak. 

Between ragged breath with a shredded throat, Kuroo says, "Yeah, I want you to fill me up, Daichi." He says, licking his lips as he takes this chance to pant, far past the realm of being able to be snarky. "Please." 

Sawamura's rhythm stutters as he pulls away from Kuroo's back, sliding his hands for more leverage on his hips to fuck him harder. Moaning freely, saliva dripping down his chin, Kuroo curses, "Fuck, Ah-" Kuroo bites his lip and drops his head forward to watch Bokuto's lap as he's pulled back for each rough thrust. 

There's no warning for when Sawamura comes inside him, groaning breathlessly as he grinds out his orgasm slowly pulsing inside him. "Feel good Kitten, to get what you begged for?" 

Kuroo whines with need Sawamura pulls out not seconds after, pushing his hips back as he chases fullness. He's achingly hard, desperate to come, but he knows Bokuto is waiting, his red cock shining with his spit. Exhausted, Kuroo appreciates the hand running through his hair soothingly, and the other touching his arms. "Come sit in my lap, Tetsurou. I know you want me to make you come." Bokuto says like he's composed. Kuroo knows, though, that he's just as desperate as him, and he gives a lick to the head of his cock just to watch him shudder. 

With Sawamura at his back, and Bokuto at his front to pull him up, Kuroo is in good hands, maneuvering him into Bokuto's lap. "You good?" Sawamura asks, hands firm on his hips to keep him hovered above Bokuto's cock. Once Kuroo threads his arms around Bokuto's neck, Bokuto leans to kiss him on his jaw, settling a flutter in Kuroo's stomach despite the position he's currently in. 

Tipping his head back to Sawamura's shoulder, Kuroo swallows. "Yeah." He pants, shivering under the slide of Bokuto's hand down his thigh to line up and the trail of wetness his tongue leaves on his neck. 

It's with barely any resistance that he sinks down, their hands guiding him to bottom out easily. "Fuck, Daichi was right," Bokuto hums, hands running up and down his thighs hooked beneath his arms, “You feel good.”

Slowly, Bokuto begins rocking his hips and sucking gently at the sensitive skin of Kuroo's neck, teeth embedding in his own claim of his body before he pulls back. Kuroo can't see his face, head tipped back and eyes closed while Bokuto seems content to kiss his neck and chest, marking what feels like every inch as he speeds up, hips snapping up too fast for Kuroo to melt back against Sawamura like he wants. "Look at me, Kitten~." Bokuto says, breaths short as hot air ghosts over his neck, tongue flicking out to taste his sweat. 

Kuroo struggles to do so, neck straining back as every sharp thrust sends bolts of pleasure racing through him, but when he locks onto Bokuto's eyes, he's trapped there. He feels exposed like this, more so than he was when he was between his legs, and he can feel his face burn a bright red. Bokuto looks like he's intense concentration, sweaty brows furrowed as his eyes scour Kuroo's face. 

The scrutiny doesn't help Kuroo's blush, especially when his mouth drops open to moan at every press of Bokuto's cock to his prostate. With Sawamura's hands on his hips tightening, he realises why, and before he can even shut his eyes, Sawamura helps angle his body and push him down onto Bokuto's cock, causing them both to groan in unison. 

"Need a little help, Koutarou?" Sawamura asks, and before Kuroo knows it, he's in no control of his body at all, pushed and pulled by them, sandwiched hard between them and marked up by them. "That's it, Tetsurou," Sawamura says in his ear, deep growl in his throat, "You going to beg Koutarou to let you come now? You sound like you're close…" 

Kuroo digs his heels hard into Bokuto's back as he's used like a ragdoll, fucked fast and hard on Bokuto's cock. His tongue lolls out where he's trying to lick his lips of sweat, and he whines, undignified. "Please, please," he chants, too far gone to say anything coherently. Every thrust hits his prostate, and he’s sure he’s going to come untouched until Sawamura’s hand circles around him and pumps him hard. 

“Since you... begged so nicely~.” Bokuto teases, holding him down and grinding into him to come. Kuroo is pulled over by the feel of his cock pulsing inside him, along with Sawamura’s hand pumping his own. His hips jerk for a few moments as ripples of pleasure course throughout his body and eventually leave him lax. 

Kuroo’s arms fall from around Bokuto’s shoulders, and he leans back into Sawamura, panting heavily as he floats from bliss. “Fuck…” He says, licking his lips, and Sawamura pulls him from bokuto’s lap. 

“Indeed.” Is all Sawamura says, deadpan, and Kuroo can’t stop himself chuckling, even as his back hits such a soft bed. “Bokuto, get some wipes.” With enthusiasm - still, after such powerful sex, of course he still has energy - Bokuto leaves them to it, padding into the bathroom connected to their room 

Sawamura’s hands roam Kuroo’s body, fingertips leaving tingling trails over his body. “I’m going to ache in the morning…” Is all Kuroo has the mind to say as he looks up at the ceiling. 

“You don’t ache  _ now _ ?” Sawamura asks, and all it takes is for him to straighten out his legs to confirm. He  _ is _ aching now. With a pained groan, Kuroo straightens his other without help, feeling the ache in his backside as he does. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Laughing, Sawamura places a hand on a clean part of Kuroo’s chest, leaning in to kiss him, chaste on the cheek, and dodging him when Kuroo darts for one on the lips. “Tetsurou, I know where that mouth has been. No thanks.” 

Kuroo pouts, his cheeks flushing at the use of his given name, the brush of a thumb wiping his tears - since when did he cry during sex? How embarrassing... - so softly, it feels like this is all real. He wants to hear him call him that all the time. “Hey, Daichi?” He asks, testing Sawamura’s given name on his lips, and Sawamura responds with a hum as his other thumb rubs over his chest slowly evening out in rhythm. Bokuto rejoins them on the bed, and Kuroo looks up to see his raised eyebrows. “Nothin’.” 

Biting his lip, Kuroo refrains from speaking his mind, wondering if this will be the only conversation they have like this - well, not like  _ this _ , where Bokuto maneuvers his legs once again to wipe him down, he feels like a baby getting his nappy changed - and that when he wakes he’ll be alone again. 

\- 

Kuroo doesn’t remember falling asleep. Maybe it was sometime through aftercare, maybe sometime after, all he knows is that as he wakes, he’s got a bare chest on either side of him, limbs sprawled out over messy bed sheets. “Mornin’ Tetsurou.” Sawamura mumbles into the crook of his neck, and Kuroo’s heart jumps in hope. 

“Morning…” He replies, tilting his head down to bury his face in Sawamura’s hair. “Did you, uh… sleep well?” 

“Better than ever, with you.” Bokuto’s voice cuts in, throat dry and crackly. He yawns loudly and curls his arm tighter around Kuroo. “You?” 

Kuroo doesn’t know how to articulate at this moment, overwhelmed by the fact that… this is a thing. They’re actually… his boyfriends. With a big grin neither of them can see, and tears in the corners of his eyes, Kuroo takes a deep breath. “Dreamless.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Dreamless." Thing is in relation to the fact that Kuroo wasn't dreaming what happened. Sue me, it's Bad.


End file.
